Dragon Sisters
Dragon Sisters is a action brawler for the Playstation 2 made by 3DO Games. It is rated Teen. Story Dragon Sisters is set in a steam-punk future. 100 years have passed since the Great war and the Empire strived with state-of-the-art technology and highly talented personal. However they were limited only to self-defense when it came to military power. Meanwhile a facist East Asian state decided to invade following a series of devastating blows to the economy and unfortunate natural diasters that took a toll on the East Asian resources. They sought to invade the Empire and kidnapp its scientists and powerful personal to the East Asian's own cause. Unable to fight against the much prepared East Asian army, it seemed the Empire's forces were incapable of fighting and defeating the East Asian threat and were defeated in only three days. However, suddenly two metal coffins erected and emerged Kiku and Hanna - two female cyborg warriors trained by the Empire during the Great War. They had only one motive - to protect the people. The "Cyborg Defense Soldiers" ready to repel against any threat and save the Empire from the East Asian threat! 'Gameplay' Dragon Sisters is a 2.5D beat 'em up. It plays on a 2D fighting pane, similar to the likes of Streets of Rage and Double Dragon although the game is rendered with 3D graphics produced by the Playstation 2 hardware. There are ten stages, all of which are introduced with a text opening and all with their own end boss. Dragon Sisters can also be played co-operatively with a friend or alone in single player. As you progress through Dragon Sisters you earn red souls by killing the East Asian robot forces which can be used to level up health, attack, defense and other gameplay attributes. You can also ulock more moves with the points you earn and do more complicated special attacks in the process. By completing levels you furthermore unlock bonus missions which can be played and completed at leisure. 'Controls' Dragon Sisters plays much like other sidescrolling fighters and beat 'em ups, including Konami's Turtles in Time and X-Men arcade. It can be played using either a Dual Shock 1 or Dual Shock 2 controller. Life is represented by a health meter and you can move freely around a sidescrolling background. There is punch attack and a kick attack which can be chained to make combos. These kicks and punches, though, become very powerful, once combined with a Relentless, which drains at the shell meter. It is possible to recover by using Relentless, as well as to defend, with the right timing and button combinations. The shell meter can be reloaded by pressing R2; although this does leave you vulnerable to enemy attacks. Pressing R3, finally, performs a Relentless flash. This attack destroys all on-screen enemies in a single blow, draining some of your energy in the process. Trivia: *In Japan, Dragon Sisters was released as a budget title by D3 as Simple 2000 Series Vol. 87: The Nadesico back in winter 2005 *The Dragon Sisters are featured in All-Star Fighters, a one-on-one fighting game which compiles a number of D3 series characters as combatants similar to the Capcom Vs series and Nintendo's Smash Brothers games. *Dragon Sisters was never released in the United States or any other North American territories. Category:Brawlers Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:2000's Games Category:Games By D3 Category:Teen Rated Games Category:Adapted Games